


Revealed

by Salllzy



Series: Supernatural squad [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Balthazar have a fight, Robbie and Balthazar finally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asparagusmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/gifts).



> Disclaimer-Do not own Lewis and no money is made off this story. 
> 
> Authors note- This is Slash, don’t like then don’t read. This is a supernatural AU, in other words alternative universe. This one is in Balthazar's point of view, and line breaks in it means change of veiw point.

Balthazar wasn’t sure what was going on, he and James had a fight and they hadn’t been speaking for several days. He knew that fights were normal in a relationship, he also knew that they were part of life and there was very little that he could do about it. But it was killing him not talking to James, he couldn’t even remember what they were fighting over. He missed James and as strange as it was he couldn’t quite imagine his life without James, he knew that James cared about him it was hard for Balthazar not to know. Balthazar glanced at his phone and noticed that there was no missed calls or texts, he sighed whatever he had done must have really upset James. Just as he was about to go to bed there was a frantic knocking at his door, frowning he went to his front door and opened it.

 

“Are you Gabriel?”

 

Balthazar looked at the man and knew that something was wrong, that there was a lot more going on that just a simple fight.

 

“Yes, may I ask who is asking?”

 

The man gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“I am sorry to inform you that sergeant Hathaway is in hospital.”

 

Balthazar feels his stomach drop, the world begins spinning. He can feel his breath begin to quicken and his vision began to go dark around the edges.

 

“Sir? Sir? Can you hear me?”

 

He felt strong hands on his arms as someone tried to clam down, but he couldn’t get his breathing under control. He could feel everything spinning, his hands shook as he tried to regain some sort of control. Yet it didn’t work all he could think about was James in hospital, his James. All he could remember was the fight that they had, how he had told James that he hated him. But it wasn’t true! If James made it through what ever happened he would tell James the truth, he needed to tell James the truth.

 

“Deep breaths lad, slowly.”

 

There was a northern accent to the voice, it reminded him of his grandfather when he was still alive. There was something comforting about it, the more he listened to the voice talking to him the more he felt at ease. Slowly his breathing returned to normal, but his hands still wouldn’t stop shaking.

 

“There you go lad, that’s it. Nice and slow.”

 

When the dark edges that had been in his vision had slowly left, he looked into startling blue eyes. But he knew that colour, and judging by the way that those stunning eyes narrowed it seemed that he had been figured out as well. He could feel a growl building in his chest, wanting to break loose. As he was guided to the car he found himself being pushed into the passenger seat of the car, as soon as the engine started he turned his lilac eyes onto his driver so to speak.

 

“Siren.”

 

Blue eyes snapped to him and he knew that for whatever reason they were going to have a talk.

 

“You don’t have a leg to stand on Lycan.”

 

The growl that he had been suppressing broke free, lilac eyes began to glow a molten silver colour as canines lengthened.

 

“At least I don’t hide what I truly am, how long have you denied the call of the sea? I can smell it on you, you don’t have the tell tale smell of salt.”

 

The car swerved and Balthazar found himself bracing himself against the dashboard, what was once blue eyes were now a mixture between green and blue. Balthazar felt like he was staring into the ocean, a very stormy and angry ocean.

 

“You know nothing! Don’t you sit there and judge me, for something that you don’t know anything about.”

 

Balthazar was glad that they were nowhere near any body of water, otherwise he wouldn’t be going to the hospital. Balthazar really didn’t want James attending his funeral, not only would it crush the other man it would also result in James never talking to Robbie again. Silver eyes eventually turned back into lilac as he looked at the other man.

 

“Sorry, it reminds me too much of.......”

 

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, even after all these years it still reminded him. Blue eyes looked at him with sympathy, it was clear that there was some sort of understanding between them. Nothing more was said as they drove to the hospital, Balthazar was lost in thought and Robbie didn’t feel the need to talk.

 

When they arrived at the hospital Robbie showed them his badge and they were quickly led up to the room that James was in, Balthazar found it strange that two people who had never met were united by one person. It didn’t change the fact that both he and Robbie were two different species, it also didn’t change the fact that for years the two species battled each other until the late 1900's. But for now they were united and neither of them were planning on moving from James's side until he woke up, Robbie sat down on the chair next to James's bed while Balthazar looked out of the window. It was raining but for some reason he felt that it was fitting.

 

Neither man knew how long they were going to wait for, but Balthazar was for certain when James woke up he was going to get the scolding of a lifetime, if not by him then by the silently seething man sitting in the chair. A silent sigh left his lips as he looked around the room, the smells were getting to him. But at least he knew that James was still alive, the sound of his heartbeat was reassuring to him. He had never been one to deal with emotions, normally preferring to lock them away and deal with them later. But James, James made him think and feel things that he didn’t know how to deal with. James was always dragging him out to some museum or to a theatre, but even though he was always dragging him out James was always making sure that he was fine. That he wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack, Balthazar knew that he was going to tell James the truth.

 

That he loved James.


End file.
